


Live a Little

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun loves Siwon - even though he embarrasses him nearly on a daily basis, he adores this man. But, he never really got over his tiny crush on Donghae, but he’s trying. But his hard work is threatened when Siwon has an idea and Kyuhyun accidently agrees to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sees him coming.

 

Sees that dopey, loving smile on the male’s face.

 

Kyuhyun runs.

 

Unfortunately, you can’t escape from the male, but Kyuhyun still has to try.

 

“Why did you run?” Siwon whines in his ear as he clings to Kyuhyun from behind.

 

Kyuhyun glares at Hyukjae who is mocking them on stage, and shuffles to get away from his clingy boyfriend.

 

“Not in public - how many times do I have to say it!” Kyuhyun growls under his breath, and pauses as Donghae runs past them, screaming hysterically as Sungmin chases after him.

 

Kyuhyun watches as Donghae runs straight for Hyukjae, who sees the danger coming and tries to leg it.

 

“What did he do?” Kyuhyun wonders as he and Siwon walk to join the rest of the group in the middle of the stage for the next song.

 

He feels Siwon shrug, arms tightening around Kyuhyun. “You know how playful he gets during concerts.”

 

Kyuhyun hums as he watches Hyukjae fight with both Donghae and Sungmin, trying to escape from Donghae and also calm the situation at the same time.

 

Sungmin gives up and runs to join where Kyuhyun was heading to, but Kyuhyun is still watching Donghae and Hyukjae.

 

Donghae’s still laughing, and Hyukjae looks like he’s ready to murder the male as Donghae drags him by his vest to the middle of the stage, pulling it so that it’s coming off Hyukjae.

 

Kyuhyun feels a jolt of jealousy shoot through his stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he watches Hyukjae try to wretch himself free.

 

“Did you hear what I just said?” Siwon’s voice suddenly appears in his focus, and Kyuhyun realises he’s ignored his boyfriend completely on their walk.

 

Kyuhyun lies and nods his head.

 

Siwon chuckles smugly, a little victoriously, and Kyuhyun wonders what the fuck he’s just agreed to.

 

Before he can ask, Siwon leaves him and skips over to harass Henry, who was having fun flirting with the fans.

 

Kyuhyun stands there with a foreboding feeling, and when Donghae bumps into him, laughing still, Kyuhyun blinks after the male, his cheeks feeling a little bit warmer.

 

That shot of jealousy as been turned into exited flutters with that single bump.

 

 

 

If you think about, Kyuhyun’s always made it known that he thinks highly of Donghae.

 

Just like how Siwon loves to declare his affection for Kyuhyun every chance he can get.

 

Kyuhyun was always aware of his little innocent crush on the older male, but knew his feelings never stood a chance due to Donghae’s and Hyukjae’s history.

 

Yes, they messed around in the early days, but as the years passed, they both naturally separated. You only know that something happened with them by how far they’re willing to push each other on stage and from the heated looks you would accidently see them giving each other.

 

As far as Kyuhyun knew, they stopped sleeping with each other a year or two ago, but he’s heard Hyukjae moan during the night and has seen Donghae leave the next morning, his voice a little hoarse.

 

So something was still happening between them.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon have only been together a year, though it feels longer due to Siwon’s attempts of courting him the last few years.

 

Kyuhyun loves Siwon, he’s sure of that, but his innocent crush on Donghae is still there, refusing to go away.

 

It’s like an itch, but Kyuhyun can’t scratch it.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s almost finished his recording for Radio Star when he gets a text message from Siwon.

 

_Get manager-hyung to drop you off at mine. I’ll drive you home tomorrow._

 

Kyuhyun texts him back saying what time he’ll be over and rolls his tensed shoulders.

 

It’ll be great to get away from the dorms and just be with Siwon alone. Due to Heechul returning back to the public eye, he’s been more camera-handy around the dorms, wanting to show videos and pictures to his fans, which meant he was shoving the camera in their faces whether they liked it or not.

 

Kyuhyun’s had a lucky escape so far, but every time he saw Heechul’s phone out he was instantly on alert, and that got tiring after a while.

 

Kyuhyun finishes and is dropped off at Siwon’s apartment a little while later.

 

He spies a familiar car next to Siwon’s as he heads into the apartment building, and it’s only when he’s walking to Siwon’s apartment door that he realises _why_ it’s familiar.

 

Entering the code, Kyuhyun’s thoughts are confirmed at seeing Donghae’s trainers in the entranceway, the male’s laughter coming from the living area as he shuts the door.

 

As he’s taking his own shoes off, Siwon rounds the corner with his arms held out in welcome.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes his boyfriend engulfs him in a hug, but wraps his arms around the male’s waist, breathing in the scent of him.

 

“Why is Donghae here?” he asks as Siwon pulls away from him.

 

“Heechul and Kangin are at war or something,” Siwon tells him as he follows the male into the living room where Kyuhyun sees Donghae sitting on the floor watching the TV.

 

Donghae doesn’t even nod hello at him, and Kyuhyun glowers at the older male.

 

“Why are they at war?” he asks as he squeezes past Donghae to sit on the sofa while Siwon disappears into the kitchen area.

 

“Kangin hit Heechul too hard for a video and Heechul is trying to get him back whilst also videoing it,” Donghae tells him distractedly as he watches the show, and Kyuhyun blinks at the screen in surprise.

 

“You’re watching Mamma Mia?” Kyuhyun states as he watches his onscreen-self kiss his mother to demonstrate how he shows affection to her.

 

“We’re monitoring you,” Donghae corrects as Siwon sits down beside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun bristles at that and slumps into Siwon’s hold as his boyfriend drapes an arm around the back of him.

 

“I can monitor myself,” he says with a little huff to his words.

 

“You’re too stiff.” Donghae answers back, still not looking at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw tightens and Siwon feels the tension in his body immediately.

 

“Guys, don’t bicker.” Siwon calls in warning, but that warning goes over their heads as Kyuhyun responds.

 

“You can’t even string two words together without screwing it up when you appear on a show!” Kyuhyun snipes back, eyes boring into the back of the male’s skull.

 

He sees Donghae’s broad shoulders tense.

 

“At least I don’t dress like an old man!” Donghae snaps back at him, finally turning around to glare at Kyuhyun.

 

“I don’t dress like an old man.” Kyuhyun says through gritted teeth.

 

Donghae snorts and turns to look back at the television.

 

Kyuhyun kicks him. “I don’t!”

 

As Donghae hisses at the kick to his side and rises while turning around, Siwon sighs heavily, muttering about wanting a quiet night in.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart was already racing from the petty argument with his crush, but when he realised that Donghae was getting up to jump on him, his heart almost rammed into his voice box.

 

Siwon reacted too late to Donghae jumping on them, and as Siwon grunted from getting most of his weight, Kyuhyun was already trying to escape from the fingers attacking his sides.

 

“You need to stop wearing those sweaters,” Donghae sings in his ear as he cruelly attacks Kyuhyun’s sensitive sides.

 

Kyuhyun grapples with the male’s hands to stop him and tries wriggle away, but Siwon’s arm is keeping him hostage as well while he holds Donghae steady so that he doesn’t topple off the sofa.

 

 Suddenly, Donghae grabs his hands and Kyuhyun jerks for the older male to let him go.

 

“Let go,” he says breathlessly from squirming around so much.

 

Kyuhyun’s body stiffens as Donghae tugs him closer gently.

 

“No.” Donghae says with a slight smirk, his eyes dancing as Kyuhyun began to panic inside from the close proximity.

 

“Siwon, dump him on the floor please.” Kyuhyun orders his boyfriend, tone slightly hysterical as Donghae’s eyes roam his face.

 

“You agreed to this, though.”

 

Kyuhyun turns his stiff neck to look around Donghae.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun hisses in confusion, and gapes at the calculating look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“You agreed to us trying something new,” Siwon tells him, and Kyuhyun eyes Donghae.

 

Donghae tilts his head slightly as he watches them both.

 

“Like what?” Kyuhyun swallows thickly, heart already pounding.

 

Donghae’s lips turn up into a smile as Siwon gives him a comforting look.

 

“Donghae’s promised not to say anything to the others,” he reassures, and Donghae nods.

 

Kyuhyun’s starting to feel lightheaded.

 

“What would he tell them?” Kyuhyun asks, though he thinks he knows the answer already.

 

Donghae pulls back – thankfully – and Kyuhyun slightly relaxes at the added space between them.

 

“That you two asked me to be a third,” Donghae tells him, and Kyuhyun’s lungs forget how to function.

 

A what?

 

Kyuhyun yanks for his hands to be free and Donghae lets him go.

 

He hurries off the sofa, fighting against Siwon’s attempts of calming him.

 

“When did I agree to this?” he demands as he stands in front of them.

 

Siwon nudges for Donghae to get off him and Donghae does so, taking Kyuhyun’s spot.

 

“We’ve spoken about it before,” Siwon reminds him, and Kyuhyun feels his cheeks heat up.

 

“Yes, but when did I supposedly agree to it?” he demands, embarrassed that his crush and band member is witnessing this.

 

“At the concert.”

 

Kyuhyun feels like someone’s dumped a bucket of melting ice over him.

 

Deciding he needs breathing room from the embarrassing situation, he races for Siwon’s bathroom.

 

As he sits on the toilet lid, head in his hands, with Siwon knocking on the door, Kyuhyun wants nothing more for this night to not have happened.

 

Or for him to have least heard Siwon ask him it during their concert.

 

He stays in there a while. Till the point he hears Siwon murmur that Donghae is leaving, and he hears the faint sound of the front door lock beeping shut.

 

Kyuhyun worries his lip, chest tight.

 

“Can I come in?” Siwon asks from the other side.

 

Kyuhyun decides he done hiding and opens the door.

 

Siwon’s apologetic face is the first thing he sees.

 

Before Siwon can even start, Kyuhyun shakes his head and gently pushes past him.

 

He wasn’t about to discuss this outside the bathroom.

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Kyuhyun was hyperaware of Donghae.

 

The male hadn’t said anything about the embarrassing moment, but Kyuhyun would still tense up around him, heart racing, and his palms clammy.

 

If Donghae noticed, then he wasn’t showing any reaction of how Kyuhyun would skirt around him, or he would avoid long lengths of eye contact.

 

Siwon noticed.

 

And so did Heechul.

 

“Has something happened between them?” he hears Heechul question his boyfriend from where he’s lingering outside the dance studio.

 

Kyuhyun glances around to see any signs of his members approaching, and goes back to eavesdropping.

 

“Who?”

 

“Kyuhyun and Donghae.”

 

Kyuhyun hears the soft grunt sound of someone stretching.

 

“Why do you ask?” Siwon curiously asks, and Kyuhyun restrains the urge to peek around the door jam.

 

“Seems like Kyuhyun is avoiding being near him,” Heechul says, tone carefree.

 

But Kyuhyun knows the male well enough. He’s fishing and waiting to see if Siwon will bite at his bait.

 

“I didn’t notice.”

 

Kyuhyun relaxes; pleased his naive boyfriend hasn’t stepped into Heechul’s trap.

 

He hears Heechul scoff, “Really?”

 

A shiver of awareness creeps down the back of his neck and Kyuhyun glances over his shoulder slightly to see why.

 

Donghae grins at him.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a noise he’d rather not admit to as he scrambles away from the male standing behind him.

 

Heart thumping hard in his chest from fright, Kyuhyun realises he’s stumbled into the opening of the room, and turns to see the other two staring at him in confusion.

 

A rush of warmth spreads up his neck and to his cheeks as he hurries into the room, ignoring Heechul’s look as Donghae follows behind him.

 

As he dumps his bag at the side, he hears Heechul say softly, “you’re fucking blind then.”

 

 

 

Donghae eventually corners him.

 

And Kyuhyun has nowhere to run to.

 

The plane’s lights are off, everyone else sleeping or watching the onboard flight with their headphones on.

 

Kyuhyun had to sit next to him, but Hyukjae had kept Donghae occupied for the first few hours. But now, now it was just Kyuhyun to occupy him as the other male slept.

 

“You’re not tired?” the older male whispers to him, and Kyuhyun wonders how much tenser his body can get.

 

Kyuhyun stiffly shakes his head.

 

Donghae’s soft chuckle scorches his ear.

 

“You need to relax,” the male teases, still far too close to Kyuhyun.

 

“I need the bathroom,” Kyuhyun blurts out and shoves at the blanket covering him as he begins to escape.

 

Donghae’s hand grabs his elbow, stilling him.

 

“Siwon told me what you said to him,” Donghae whispers, stilling him further.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth is too dry, so he licks his lips as he turns his head slightly to look at the man.

 

Donghae’s eyes track his tongue.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach quivers, his toes curling slightly as he makes a soft quiet noise in the back of his throat.

 

Donghae’s eyes fix on his, and the faint soft lighting allows Kyuhyun to see the touch of desire in the male’s expression.

 

“He told me that you want me,” Donghae whispers with ease, and Kyuhyun feels a rush of guilt and excitement.

 

Kyuhyun had told Siwon this.

 

“What else did he say?” he asks, voice cracking slightly as he spoke quietly.

 

Donghae’s eyes lower slightly, a hooded look causing a rush of heat through Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“That he wants it too.” Kyuhyun inhales greedily as Donghae shifts a little closer, his lips parting slightly as he waits for him to carry on.

 

“That he wants to see us together.”

 

A sleepy snort coming from Hyukjae has them springing apart.

 

Hyukjae mumbles something incoherent, and Donghae leans back to allow the male to use his arm as support of his pillow.

 

But he doesn’t let go of Kyuhyun’s elbow.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t remove it until they have to get ready to land.

 

 

 

The next day when they’re on stage; Kyuhyun finds it hard not to stare at Donghae as he runs around without a shirt on.

 

Finds it even harder when Siwon decides to strip as well, and Kyuhyun is the first one to rush off when they begin their Rockstar encore.

 

The sight of those two together with what he knows now was enough to send Kyuhyun’s mind into overdrive.

 

It was enough to get him as equally hot as they were on stage, and had to rush to be the first one to change before the others could see that he was slightly aroused.

 

 

 

Siwon teased him that night, whispering what he’d like to see Kyuhyun and Donghae do as Kyuhyun buried his face into the pillows, body quivering from the release that Siwon was keeping him from.

 

“Should we send a little something to him?” Siwon whispers as Kyuhyun bucks under him, fighting with the pillows to keep quiet and grounded as Siwon idly rocked into him.

 

Kyuhyun shudders violently at the thought of sending Donghae a picture of himself looking like this.

 

As Siwon starts to thrust a little faster, his grip on Kyuhyun’s sides pinning him to the mattress with his butt nicely in the air, Kyuhyun chokes from pleasure as he feels him go deeper.

 

“Say the word and I’ll do it,” Siwon pants above him, and Kyuhyun moans as he reaches under to stroke himself.

 

Would Donghae even find it arousing?

 

Would he like to see how Kyuhyun looks on the brink of having an orgasm? His face flushed and his hair matted to his forehead from perspiration, would he like to see it?

 

Would he use the picture?

 

Kyuhyun moans loudly at the image of Donghae masturbating whilst looking at his photo. It felt lewd, but also exciting.

 

“T-take it,” he orders breathlessly, and Siwon groans lowly as he pauses to find his phone scattered somewhere on the bed.

 

Kyuhyun lightly rocks back and forth on Siwon’s cock as he waits, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he squeezes himself ever so gently in his hand.

 

When he feels Siwon pull out, he makes a soft whine of complaint and turns his head to the side to look at the male standing beside him.

 

Seeing Siwon standing in his naked glory with his thick cock still shining from the lube and pre-come and his phone directed at Kyuhyun, it was enough for Kyuhyun to squirm and moan as he felt the build up of his release.

 

“Beautiful,” he hears Siwon murmur as he hears the camera sound, and Kyuhyun’s back arches further as his hand moves faster.

 

He closes his eyes and tracks Siwon moving around him, the soft sounds of the camera clicking the only added noise to Kyuhyun’s laboured breathing and moans as he gets closer and closer.

 

When he feels Siwon kneel in front of his face, Kyuhyun opens his eyes to see his boyfriend staring down at him with a hungry expression.

 

“Suck me.” Is all he says, and Kyuhyun races to comply.

 

As he blows Siwon, his boyfriend orders for him to continue stroking himself, and not to stop.

 

Kyuhyun struggles to concentrate on both, but when he starts to come, he hears the camera click again as he moans around Siwon; his eyes clenched shut as his hips jerk into his hand.

 

He’s caught by surprise when Siwon suddenly follows him, and he just say manages to swallow as Siwon pants out a warning.

 

As he waits for Siwon to come down from his high, Kyuhyun sneaks the phone from him to see what he’s sent, only to frown down at it.

 

“Choose which one and send it,” he hears Siwon mumble as he comes to lie down beside him and Kyuhyun absently holds his hand out for the man to lick clean as his other hand flicks through the five photos.

 

Siwon’s tongue causes a shiver down his spine as he decides on two photos.

 

Showing them to Siwon, he nods his agreement.

 

Nervously, Kyuhyun types out the message to Donghae and eases back into Siwon’s arms so that his boyfriend can watch.

 

“Will he even like this?” Kyuhyun shares his doubt out loud, and Siwon kisses the side of his temple in reassurance.

 

“Send it.”

 

Before he can chicken out, he does.

 

 

 

The next day, he doesn’t see much of Donghae due to Hyukjae wanting them to run over work on the airplane for their upcoming Japanese album, but when they get off the plane back in Korea, the older man demands for him to sit in the back of the car next to Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon nods and gives Kyuhyun a little smirk when Kyuhyun passes him to get inside.

 

As he gets in, he almost falls at seeing Donghae watching and waiting for him at the back.

 

He nods at the male, stomach churning nervously as he sits next to him, and gets a tight smile in reply.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know if Donghae doing this is a good or a bad thing. He can’t read the male.

 

They wait for the others getting to the van to hurry up, and when the other few members are in and buckled up, Kyuhyun decides that maybe he and Siwon had overreacted to Donghae wanting to sit near him.

 

It’s not like it’s uncommon for the male to want to sit near him.

 

Relaxing just a little, Kyuhyun digs into his bag for his IPod to listen to on the drive back to their dorm.

 

Before he can slip in an earphone, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

Sliding it out, his heart skips a beat at seeing who it’s from.

 

Hand shaking slightly, Kyuhyun opens the message.

 

 

_Don’t say a word._

Kyuhyun snaps his head to look at Donghae in confusion.

 

Donghae isn’t looking at him, but looking down at his phone.

 

Kyuhyun gets another message.

 

_Play along._

 

 

“Hyung, can you turn the music down a bit?” Donghae suddenly calls down to the front of the van, and Kyuhyun sees their manager look back in the rear-view mirror.

 

“Why?” Hyukjae calls from the front.

 

“I have a headache from the flight and I want to nap a little,” Donghae calls back.

 

He watches as Donghae pretends to be in pain a little and slumps a little further down in his seat.

 

The music turns down a little, not a lot, and Donghae motions for him to come closer.

 

“I can’t nap like this,” he chides, and Sungmin glances back to look at them.

 

“Just allow him for now,” his friend softly encourages. “Do you want anything for the headache?”

 

Donghae shakes his head as Kyuhyun nods and shifts closer. He watches as Sungmin turns back around and puts his headphones back over his ears.

 

Ryeowook was on the phone, showing no sign of acknowledging anyone anytime soon, so that meant whatever Donghae was trying to do could happen without anyone paying them any attention.

 

As Kyuhyun awkwardly settles nearer to Donghae, he hears him chuckle quietly.

 

Before he can question what was so funny, the male is moving.

 

Donghae lies down on his back, his head on Kyuhyun’s thighs, his feet slightly tucked up onto the seat. Kyuhyun fumbles, unsure of where he should put his hands or what to do.

 

Donghae stares up at him, eyes soft, and holds one of his hands.

 

Kyuhyun wonders when it got so hard to swallow as he watches Donghae play with his fingers.

 

“Touch me,” Donghae whispers, eyes locked with Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun jerks and glances up to look at their friends.

 

Ryeowook is nodding his head, listening to his music now, Hyukjae and the manager are talking about the concert, and Sungmin is silent.

 

He looks back down to see Donghae still watching him.

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but remembers what Donghae’s first text said.

 

He bites his lip instead and glances down at the male’s body.

 

He trails his fingers through Donghae’s soft, slightly knotty hair, and Donghae closes his eyes as Kyuhyun begins to play with his hair.

 

Kyuhyun gently unhooks his other hand from Donghae’s and uses it to lightly trail up the male’s stomach, feeling the light bumps of his soft muscle underneath the thin sweater he was wearing.

 

Kyuhyun stares down at his slightly parted lips.

 

The urge to touch them was strong, but Kyuhyun doesn’t know if that’s allowed, so he buries it deep and continues to explore Donghae’s body.

 

“Whose idea was it?” Donghae suddenly asks as Kyuhyun becomes engrossed into matching and comparing their hand sizes.

 

Kyuhyun glances up again to check on the others, and looks back down to see Donghae watching him now.

 

“Siwon?”

 

Kyuhyun nods slightly.

 

Donghae hums in approval, eyes slowly lowering.

 

“Your mouth was what I thought about last night,” Donghae tells him quietly, and Kyuhyun forgets to breathe as his eyes widen in surprise.

 

As Kyuhyun’s mind bombards him with the visual of Donghae lying in bed, working himself whilst looking at the photos he had sent, Donghae gets his phone back out.

 

He watches as Donghae flicks through his phone, unsure if he’s meant to respond to what he had said, but then Donghae’s turning his phone around and Kyuhyun can do nothing but stare at the screen.

 

“By the time I was done, I figured it was too late to reply back,” Donghae continues to whisper as Kyuhyun’s mind burns the photo into his memory.

 

Kyuhyun shifts in his seat, and Donghae’s smile turns pleased as he watches him react to the photo of his stomach dimly lit and clenched to show the outline of his soft abs covered in his release.

 

Kyuhyun drags a finger to the right of the screen, sweeping the photo away to show what was next.

 

Still holding one of Donghae’s hands, he uses that as a way to physically respond to the next image of seeing a finger trailing through the white mess, the contrast of it against the male’s slightly tanned skin was enough to cause Kyuhyun to squeeze Donghae’s hand and look away.

 

Donghae chuckled softly, linking their fingers together as Kyuhyun tries to focus away from the thumping desire rushing through his veins.

 

Kyuhyun gasps softly at feeling teeth nibble the back of his fingers and glances down to see Donghae watching him as he lightly kisses and nips at Kyuhyun’s fingers.

 

Donghae drops his phone to the side of them and beckons with his free fingers for Kyuhyun to lean down.

 

Kyuhyun goes to lean down, but pauses to take another glance around them, and stills at seeing Hyukjae watching them in the rear-view mirror.

 

“You need to sit up, Hae,” Hyukjae calls, tone neutral, and Kyuhyun feels Donghae stiffen on his lap.

 

Kyuhyun nods and finally speaks to clear some of the suspicion he can see in the older male’s eyes.

 

“Hyukjae-hyung is right,” he says, loud enough for the male to hear. “You can rest against my shoulder, hyung.”

 

He looks down to see Donghae’s brown eyes fixed on him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows at the pointed look.

 

Donghae let’s go of his hand and slowly sits up, a wince fixed on his face as he holds his head slightly as he leans against Kyuhyun’s arm.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart feels like its working its way up his throat as Hyukjae continues to watch them, and he mutters for Donghae to put his seatbelt on.

 

Once they’re both fixed in, Hyukjae stops looking at them.

 

Kyuhyun forces his hands to retrieve his IPod again and plugs one of the earphones in so that he could still listen to what was going on.

 

As he flicks through the artists, Donghae’s hand slips over onto his thigh.

 

Kyuhyun tries to keep his face neutral as he selects a song, trying not to show the effect it has over him to have Donghae’s fingers lightly drawing up and towards the inside of his thigh.

 

He does glance at him to see that Donghae’s eyes were shut as he rested his head against Kyuhyun’s arm, and when he looks forwards again, he sees Hyukjae quickly look away.

 

For a little while, they stay like that with Kyuhyun listening to his music and Donghae lazily stroking his thigh.

 

As they get caught in the traffic close to where they live, Kyuhyun had fallen into a daydream as he stared out of the window.

 

So when he feels Donghae’s hand sneak higher, he can’t help but jerk in surprise.

 

Glancing at the male, he sees a tiny smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

 

Donghae makes a soft noise and shuffles closer to Kyuhyun, hugging his arm almost.

 

Kyuhyun swallows hard at the brief feeling of the male breathing against his neck as he resettles.

 

“Open,” he hears Donghae whisper to him, and he taps with his hand pointedly on the inside of his thigh.

 

Kyuhyun goes back to looking out of the window as he slowly parts his legs.

 

He lowers the volume of his IPod as Donghae hums softly as his hand lightly strokes higher up the inside of his thigh.

 

His target is painfully clear, and Kyuhyun can’t help but tense as Donghae’s fingers move over his thigh, drawing it out.

 

When Donghae’s hand brushes over the front of his bunched up jeans, he wished he had worn something thinner so that he could feel the contact there.

 

Donghae seems to agree since he hears the male tut softly under his breath.

 

Kyuhyun expected for him to stop, get bored of causing him to slightly squirm in his seat, but then he does something unexpected.

 

With the heel of his palm, he rubs Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun accidently kicks the back of Sungmin’s seat and Donghae whisks his hand away just in time when Sungmin turns around to see what Kyuhyun was doing.

 

Cheeks feeling hot, Kyuhyun apologizes and makes an excuse of his leg falling asleep.

 

Sungmin rolls his eyes and turns back.

 

Donghae sniggers slightly, further causing his cheeks to burn.

 

“Sensitive?” Donghae teases in a whisper as he snuggles against Kyuhyun arm, still keeping up the facade that he was napping.

 

Kyuhyun ignores him and rests his head back against the seat, his nerves almost shot from the car journey.

 

As the car slowly crawls through the rush hour traffic, Donghae’s hand reappears again.

 

This time, Kyuhyun remains still as the male touches him.

 

Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun starts to picture what it would be like to do this in private, without being on edge of their friends knowing what they were doing.

 

What it would be like to be watched by only Siwon.

 

Donghae finds an angle that allows them both to feel each other, and it isn’t long until Kyuhyun has to grab Donghae’s wrist to still him, despite his hips still slightly rocking.

 

Donghae tries to evade from his grip, and Kyuhyun has to force himself not move too much as he tries to keep his hold.

 

Donghae breaks it and his hand covers the hard bulge that isn’t made of material no more.

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes and turns his head away as he quietly moans under his breath as Donghae goes back to rubbing him.

 

Needing to get control of the situation before it becomes obvious to what was happening in the back seat, Kyuhyun forces himself away from Donghae and pretends to look for something in his bag.

 

Donghae makes a noise of surprise and his hand uses Kyuhyun’s thigh to steady himself.

 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun mutters as he continues to look in his bag. “Sungmin-hyung, have you got any lip balm? My lips are chapped,” he calls so that he can be heard.

 

Donghae’s hand pinches his thigh before leaving.

 

Donghae shuffles to the other side as Sungmin turns around so that he can give Kyuhyun what he needed.

 

“You okay?” The male asks, tone concerned as he watches Kyuhyun apply it to his lips.

 

Kyuhyun forces the panic away and frowns instead. “Yeah, why?”

 

Sungmin nods at him. “You look a little flushed.”

 

Kyuhyun presses his hands to his cheeks and cringes on the inside at how hot they feel.

 

“It’s hot in here,” he lies, and Sungmin makes a sound of understanding.

 

For the rest of the car journey, Kyuhyun uses Sungmin as a way to distract himself from the slow throb of arousal caused by Donghae.

 

When it comes to separating for their separate dorm floors, Kyuhyun doesn’t make eye contact with Donghae as they get off.

 

But before the elevator doors shut, he does notice the way Hyukjae is watching Donghae.

 

 

 

When Kyuhyun tells Siwon what happened in the car, his boyfriend isn’t angry or upset.

 

He just makes a comment that he expected something like that to happen, and that it’s a shame Kyuhyun wouldn’t allow it to go further. Even more so that he didn’t get the photos from Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun hangs up at that.

 

 

 

“Everything okay with you and Siwon?”

 

Kyuhyun jerks at the unexpected question and looks at his reflection in the practise room’s mirror to see Hyukjae standing behind as Kyuhyun stretches.

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Why?”

 

Hyukjae gives a carefree shrug. “You seem a little distant lately.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at the male’s answer as he bends to stretch his back.

 

Through his parted legs, he sees Donghae and Siwon whispering to each other near their bags.

 

He watches Donghae nod, a thoughtful expression on his face, but he can’t read Siwon’s since his back is to Kyuhyun.

 

Hyukjae crouches down beside him as he stretches his leg.

 

“Is there anything going on with you and Donghae?” the male asks him in a hushed voice.

 

Kyuhyun rushes back up too quickly and the room spins, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

 

Hyukjae scrambles to catch him as Kyuhyun shakes his head rapidly.

 

“Why would you ask that?” Kyuhyun hisses accusingly, and the older male lowers his eyes.

 

“I know Donghae.” Is all the male says, tone soft, and Kyuhyun feels that familiar twist of jealousy in his stomach at the reminder of their history.

 

Kyuhyun jerks himself free. “Nothing is going on.”

 

“Everything okay?” Siwon asks from behind him, and Kyuhyun turns to see him and Donghae approaching them.

 

Kyuhyun nods, ignoring the concerned look from his boyfriend. “I just lost my balance.”

 

Hyukjae murmurs something that Kyuhyun doesn’t catch as he leaves, but Donghae stiffens.

 

He waits until Hyukjae’s on the other side of the room before probing at Donghae.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Donghae, who had kept his eye on the male as he left, looks at him and gives him a soft dismissive shake of the head.

 

Their choreographer shouts for them to get into their starting positions for their new Japanese song, and as they begin the first run through of it, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but frown every time he caught sight of Hyukjae and Donghae bumping past each other deliberately.

 

Kyuhyun wonders if he got it wrong. Maybe those two had something more going on behind closed doors.

 

 

 

But Kyuhyun ends up forgetting that the moment he catches wind of Siwon and Donghae planning something.

 

Something concerning Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun has trust issues when it concerns Siwon surprising him with anything.

 

The male is just too romantic and borderline embarrassing that - for someone like Kyuhyun who isn’t fond of people knowing his relationship business - it often causes Kyuhyun to be rendered a blushing fool.

 

Add to the fact his crush and potential bed partner is on it, only makes the waiting even more nerve-wracking.

 

His attempts of snooping have failed. He always gets caught by Siwon, who naturally distracts him with kisses and touching that Kyuhyun ends up dropping the subject.

 

He decides to try snooping on Donghae.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s heart is racing as he waits in the darkness, tracking the sounds of Donghae’s voice coming from the living room.

 

He had asked Ryeowook to text him when he knew Donghae would be coming home, since the male always lets them know when he’s returning so that he’s not alone in the dorm, so when he got the message saying he was on his way home, Kyuhyun had raced down to hide in the dorm.

 

Ryeowook had naturally questioned why he was hiding in Donghae’s room, in which Kyuhyun growled out that he was getting his own back from a prank that the older male had done to him earlier in the week.

 

That was a lie, of course.

 

So here he was, waiting in the darkness.

 

The sound of the doorknob turning had his breathing picking up in excitement.

 

As the door opened wider and the light flicked on, Kyuhyun pounced from his hiding spot.

 

Donghae screamed the moment he saw Kyuhyun rushing at him.

 

Kyuhyun keeled over, laughing at his crush who had smacked his head off the doorframe in his haste to escape.

 

“What the fuck, Kyuhyun?!” Donghae chokes out as he clutches at his chest.

 

Ryeowook pokes his head in and grins.

 

“You got him good then?” He asks, and Donghae turns and gently kicks at him to shoo.

 

Ryeowook leaves, laughing, and Kyuhyun grins up at where he had fallen on the floor as Donghae shuts the door.

 

Donghae glowers at him.

 

“See?” Kyuhyun starts innocently, “not nice when people surprise you.”

 

Donghae scoffs a little and folds his arms. “You’re not getting anything from me.”

 

“He told you?” Kyuhyun groans.

 

Donghae nods, a smile playing on his lips as Kyuhyun sulks a little.

 

“I can pretend not to know?” Kyuhyun helplessly suggests and Donghae shakes his head as he moves towards him.

 

“But where is the fun you knowing it?” he whispers as he comes to stand in front of Kyuhyun, and it only hits Kyuhyun then how vulnerable his position is.

 

Kyuhyun gulps softly as he looks up at him.

 

“Please?”

 

Donghae’s expression at his whispered plea has the desired effect Kyuhyun was hoping for.

 

Seeing the hooded expression and the way Donghae’s hands move to gently hold his jaw, Kyuhyun’s stomach starts to flutter with nervousness.

 

Following Donghae’s gentle pull, he rises so that’s he’s not sitting on the back of his legs, but kneeling properly, his face coming up to Donghae’s stomach.

 

Donghae brushes his hair back, showing his forehead that he always hides now with his hairstyle, and surprises him by flicking it gently.

 

“Naughty,” he chastises softly.

 

Kyuhyun shuffles closer and places his hands on either side of Donghae’s hips.

 

“How am I being naughty?” he asks.

 

Donghae gives him a pointed look. “You know fine well what you’re doing.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns up at him.

 

He tracks the way Donghae swallows.

 

“What am I doing, Donghae?” he asks, voice purposely soft and light.

 

Donghae’s grip on his hair tightens and he breaks eye contact with Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun can feel the slight shudder that ran through the male’s body.

 

“You’re going to go home, that’s what you’re going to do.” Donghae forces out as he looks away from Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun likes this challenge a lot more now at seeing his he was starting to affect his crush.

 

“But I’ve just got here,” he argues.

 

“Go home, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun decides to play dirty.

 

He slips his hands under the material of Donghae’s hoodie and the male jerkily reacts as he tries to yank them from underneath.

 

Kyuhyun manages to drag his nails down the soft skin of his sides before Donghae is able to yank them back and away as he hisses.

 

Donghae’s eyes show not lividness, but anticipation as he tightly holds Kyuhyun’s wrists.

 

Before Donghae can act, Kyuhyun’s already rushing to his feet, using Donghae’s hold on him to his advantage.

 

Donghae panics and let’s go of him when Kyuhyun moves to kiss him.

 

But Kyuhyun pulls back a split second before their lips can touch, and Donghae shoves him away.

 

His guards down and flustered, Kyuhyun pushes Donghae back into the doorframe and crowds against him.

 

Donghae determinedly keeps his face turned to the side to avoid any accidental lip-locking to happen.

 

Kyuhyun chuckles and fingers the blush over Donghae’s cheek.

 

“I may look passive,” he begins to whisper into Donghae’s ear, “but you can ask Siwon, I know how to get what I want.”

 

He hears Donghae swallow back a moan.

 

It sends a rush better than a compliment will ever do through his body.

 

“Now, are you going to give me a hint?”

 

Before Donghae can respond, Kyuhyun’s phone begins to vibrate in his pocket.

 

Making sure to remain close, he slips it free and smiles at seeing the name calling him.

 

“Mmm?” he answers, and Donghae turns his face slightly to watch him.

 

“Where are you?” Siwon asks, and he can hear Sungmin’s voice in the background.

 

Donghae’s eyes widen as he catches the sound of Siwon’s voice.

 

“I’m with Donghae.”

 

A pause, and then he hears the sound of Siwon moving quickly.

 

“Can he hear me?” Siwon asks quietly.

 

“Probably,” Kyuhyun says, and Donghae scowls at him.

 

“Don’t you dare cave,” Siwon hisses, and Kyuhyun finds this amusing as Donghae splutters denials.

 

“You should just tell me since I’m so close to getting it from him,” he teases, and to prove his point, he moves to lightly kiss Donghae’s nose.

 

Donghae chokes and pushes against him.

 

“You better come and get him, or I swear to god I’m going to lose it,” Donghae hisses as he stares at Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun shudders from the intense gaze.

 

“I think he should lose it, don’t you?” He questions to Siwon, and both men react just the way he was hoping.

 

A helpless whine and a frustrated groan.

 

A knock sounds on the door beside them.

 

“Are you eating here tonight, Kyu?” Ryeowook calls as the doorknob begins to turn.

 

Kyuhyun scrambles away and Donghae crashes into his dresser in his haste to flee before Ryeowook can see them.

 

“Remind me to thank Wookie,” Siwon gleefully says as Kyuhyun cradles the phone to his ear as he motions for Ryeowook that he’s on the phone.

 

“Siwon’s coming to pick him up so he won’t be staying,” Donghae tells him, and Kyuhyun gapes at the new calmness the male was showing, when a few seconds ago he was so flustered.

 

“Ah, he and Sungmin are in the kitchen so I thought you were all coming for dinner,” Ryeowook says and Kyuhyun almost drops his phone.

 

Siwon chuckles and Kyuhyun’s stomach twists as the male hangs up on him.

 

Donghae gives him a smug grin from behind Ryeowook, and it takes a few seconds for him to realise something.

 

He’s been played.

 

And when Siwon pokes his head around the door frame, Kyuhyun knows instantly by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes that he’s going to be dealt with for trying to snoop again.

 

Donghae sneaks over to him as Siwon distracts Ryeowook.

 

“Sungmin let you out,” he whispers. “He told me where you were because I was going to come and see you when I got in.”

 

Kyuhyun clenches his fists and glares at the smirking male.

 

The sudden slap to his ass from Donghae has him gasping and stumbling forwards in surprise.

 

“Have fun tonight,” he chuckles, and nods at where Siwon was standing watching them, Ryeowook no longer in the room.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks and body burn from the look his boyfriend is giving him.

 

Oh yeah, he’s in trouble all right.

 

 

 

It’s not until a month later that Kyuhyun finally gets his ‘surprise’.

 

He should have known what it was.

 

 

 

“You have been this secretive over booking a trip away?” Kyuhyun bluntly states as Siwon leads him to their small private pension for the weekend.

 

“You would have argued about going away,” Siwon points out as he drags their suitcases.

 

“Too right I would’ve,” Kyuhyun mumbles under his breath as Siwon stops to unlock the front door to the private pension.

 

Entering the pension, Kyuhyun silently acknowledges the subtle beauty as he begins to have a quick look around.

 

The sun was starting to set, allowing a red hue to cast over the darkening sky over the sea’s horizon. Kyuhyun eyed the private beach below and wondered if his romantic sap of a boyfriend has anything planned down there.

 

He also spied the hot tub.

 

“I hope you’re not expecting me to be outside in that with this freezing weather,” he comments as he follows his boyfriend to their bedroom.

 

“Live a little,” Siwon says, tone distracted as he looks at his phone whilst slinging his bag onto the huge bed.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the huge expansion of bed with its thick pillows and indulges himself and touches the soft white duvet.

 

He can feel the tiredness from their schedules sinking deeper into his bones the longer he stares at the comfortable bed.

 

“We have a spa treatment booked in half an hour, so get ready for that,” Siwon tells him, and then promptly leaves him with his phone at his ear.

 

Kyuhyun scowls at his boyfriend’s back as he listens to him make a call.

 

His scowl hardens when he hears him leave.

 

“What the hell is he planning?”

 

 

 

So, after having his skin peeled and scrubbed off his body, Kyuhyun was like putty in the masseuse’s hands.

 

Siwon was getting a sports massage in the room next door, and Kyuhyun hoped that it would help the male since he had been complaining about his muscles in his right leg giving him some pain.

 

His massage was scheduled to last for 40 minutes, and Kyuhyun was already on his way to falling asleep.

 

He wondered what else Siwon had planned for him.

 

Kyuhyun began to fall into a light sleep.

 

He was half aware of what was going on around him, and as time passed, he slowly lost his awareness, so about twenty minutes into the massage, it took awhile for him to realise something had changed.

 

The first thing that alerted him was the hands on his back.

 

No longer were they small and thin, but slightly wider and rougher.

 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes slowly as the hands dipped low, skirting the edge of his towel covering his behind.

 

As the fingers darted away, Kyuhyun strained his neck to see who the hell was touching him.

 

Siwon smiled, despite his eyes looking down at Kyuhyun’s back, his hands moving to run up his sensitive sides.

 

Kyuhyun began to squirm and rose slightly so that it wasn’t hurting his neck to look over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll be finishing your massage,” Siwon tells him, voice soft as he focuses on touching Kyuhyun, his strokes firm, similar to the masseuse’s.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and lies back down properly.

 

He closes his eyes and loses himself into the feeling of Siwon massaging him.

 

“Did she do your front?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“Turn over then.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow to himself at his boyfriend’s request, but with his eyes still closed, he says, “it’s not going to be as relaxing as you massaging my back though.”

 

Siwon’s hands leave him and Kyuhyun whines softly.

 

“Try it.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as he slowly and carefully turns himself onto his back, keeping a tight grip on the towel covering his modesty.

 

Lying on his back with Siwon standing over him makes him feel all sorts of small and vulnerable, and suddenly he wished he never turned over.

 

Siwon catches it in his expression and gives him a reassuring smile. “Relax; it’s going to feel nice.”

 

Kyuhyun can’t quite swallow as he watches Siwon pool some massaging oil into his palm and warms it before he touches Kyuhyun’s left upper arm.

 

He still jerks, and it causes Siwon’s lips to twist into an amused smirk as he begins to work his hands up and down Kyuhyun’s arm.

 

Kyuhyun ends up relaxing, and it shows when his body loosens, his breathing coming slower as he watches Siwon concentrate on what he was doing.

 

He didn’t even realise he had started to drift back off until he felt Siwon’s hands lightly grope at his chest.

 

Jerking in surprise, a gasp locked in the back of his throat, Kyuhyun began to squirm as Siwon ignored his reaction and began to squeeze and massage his soft chest.

 

“O-okay, enough,” he whispers, hands grabbing Siwon’s wrists to stop the delicious feeling.

 

Siwon locks gazes with him and effortlessly breaks Kyuhyun’s hold to press his wrist down to his sides.

 

Recognising the look in his boyfriend’s eyes, Kyuhyun’s heart began to pound from excitement, a tickle rushing over his skin as Siwon leaned over him.

 

“You have ten minutes left,” he reminds Kyuhyun, voice low.

 

“And?” Kyuhyun asks as he tries to wriggle his wrists free.

 

Siwon dips lower, his face hovering just inches away from Kyuhyun’s.

 

“And you’re going to have to be quiet,” Siwon whispers, eyes lit with a wicked glint.

 

Kyuhyun’s body begins to burn.

 

“Anyone can walk in here!” Kyuhyun argues, eyes darting to look past Siwon at the room’s door.

 

Siwon lightly grabs his chin and draws his attention back to him.

 

“It’s locked,” he reassures Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, his mind in turmoil of what he should do.

 

He should be responsible and put an end to it now.

 

But, Siwon’s hands are back on him now, and Kyuhyun can’t help but arch into his touch.

 

Siwon kisses him softly, and Kyuhyun closes his eyes as he kisses back, shutting his mind away as he gave way to the desire slowly churning in his stomach.

 

Getting lost into the kiss, Kyuhyun’s hands ran up the male’s arms, feeling the tight muscles working as he touched Kyuhyun’s soft chest, and lightly threaded his fingers into the brown hair.

 

Siwon’s hands began to toy with his nipples, the oil causing a blissful, but frustrating sensation.

 

It was enough to cause Kyuhyun to pull away from the kiss; body pulling away from the sensation as he tried to control his hips that had began to writhe on the table, causing the towel to slip a little.

 

Siwon took advantage of his neck as Kyuhyun bite his lip to keep in the soft moans as Siwon gently pulled on a nipple before rubbing it to soothe any pain away.

 

As Siwon kissed and nipped at his neck and shoulder, his hands moved lower.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed a nervous lump as he glanced down to watch Siwon tug the towel over his erection, causing him to hiss at the drag of the material.

 

Siwon chuckled at hearing it, and pulled back to give him another kiss.

 

Kyuhyun’s legs parted further to allow the hand to softly cup his balls, the residue of the oil almost gone now as Siwon lightly played with him.

 

Kyuhyun gasped into Siwon’s mouth, hands tugging on his hair, as his other hand began to idly stroke him.

 

The hand playing with his balls left to squeeze and grope his thighs, before leaving him.

 

Kyuhyun blinked up at him in confusion as Siwon pulled away from him completely.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Siwon’s answer was spreading his legs further, so that they dangled on either side of the table, and got onto the table in the space between his legs.

 

“If this breaks, how the hell are we going to explain it?” Kyuhyun groans out, but doesn’t move to make Siwon get off it.

 

Siwon rolls his eyes at him. “You’re going to ruin the moment.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue to refrain from mimicking him.

 

Instead, he focuses on what was going on between his legs.

 

Siwon’s hands had returned again, slicker this time, and his fingers were tracing over him, teasing him.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing as Siwon began to stroke him and lightly mouth at the skin around his balls.

 

Kyuhyun knew it was coming when he felt Siwon’s mouth get higher and closer to the base of his shaft.

 

The moment he sank his mouth around the head of his cock, Kyuhyun’s hand fisted into his mouth and the other clenched around Siwon’s hair as the male wasted no time in getting to work, mindful of the dwindling time they have before they would come knocking at the door.

 

The fast rhythm of Siwon’s mouth and hand meant that Kyuhyun was quickly being dragged to the brink, add to the fact Siwon’s making the most lewd slurping and moaning sounds ever, Kyuhyun was almost tearing his hair out as he tried to fight the sudden on slaughter of sensations around his cock.

 

What shoved him over the edge was when Siwon unexpectedly took him into his throat, which he only does when he’s hungry for Kyuhyun to completely lose control, and the fluttering feeling of his throat had Kyuhyun tensing and arching into Siwon’s face, his teeth clamped hard into his hand as he jerked his release down Siwon’s throat.

 

“Too soon,” Kyuhyun whines, and Siwon’s tongue cleans him just as a gentle knock comes at the door.

 

Kyuhyun’s orgasmic bliss is ruined at the sound, and instead of whining about how abrupt Siwon’s ministrations were, he kicks him off the table and hurries to wrap himself in the gown they provided as Siwon wipes his mouth to make sure there was no evidence of what they just done.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burned the entire time they casually spoke to the poor woman as they thanked her for her time.

 

 

 

Waking up after a night full of Siwon lavishing his body with love, and also giving him his preferred version of a blowjob after Kyuhyun had rode him to bliss, Kyuhyun was rather content with life as he lazed in bed.

 

“What’s the plan for today?” he calls out, hoping Siwon can hear him in the kitchenette in the next room.

 

Siwon pokes his head in, a spatula in hand. “You can laze around until the afternoon while I go out and get the preparations.”

 

“But you’re meant to be relaxing too,” Kyuhyun argues, and then frowns. “What preparations?”

 

Siwon waves his spatula dismissively as he disappears.

 

Kyuhyun’s teeth clench together.

 

What the hell is he planning?

 

 

 

After having breakfast in bed together, and a very lazy kissing session as Kyuhyun tried to convince him to stay in bed, Siwon left to ‘get the preparations’, leaving Kyuhyun with the option of going back to sleep or messing around on his laptop.

 

Kyuhyun choose sleep.

 

The sound of the door bell woke him and he groggily forced his slightly aching body from the warm confines of the bed to see who was at the front door.

 

Peeping through the spy hole, Kyuhyun frowned at seeing the delivery guy.

 

“Yes?” Kyuhyun greeted hesitantly as he opened the door.

 

“Mr Cho?” the male asked, and Kyuhyun nodded. “Can you sign this please?” The guy held out a signature board and Kyuhyun automatically signed for the delivery, his eyes fixed on the item being delivered.

 

“Who sent these?” he asked as he accepted the vase of roses as he looked for a message card.

 

The guy shrugged. “The sender requested for us not to say.”

 

Kyuhyun was positive who had sent them as he said his goodbyes and shut the door.

 

The person who just so happened not to be here when the red roses came was the exact type to do this, and Kyuhyun couldn’t keep the silly smile off his face as he sniffed the small bunch of roses.

 

Placing them in their bedroom, Kyuhyun got his phone out and snapped a picture for himself.

 

Just because he liked to complain about his romantic git of a boyfriend, doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate his tokens of love and affection.

 

Kyuhyun made the bed, and decided to stop lazing around and get ready for whatever else Siwon may be planning for later in the day.

 

 

 

As it turns out, Siwon’s ‘preparation’ was a home cooked and candle lit meal.

 

“The whole point of having a break is so that you don’t have to work,” Kyuhyun points out as he watches Siwon chop spring onions for the salad dish he was making to go along with their main.

 

“I planned this all along though,” Siwon argues back.

 

“But you could get the pension chefs to do this.”

 

“But I want to do it.”

 

Kyuhyun gives up.

 

 

 

Listening to Siwon shower and smelling the delicious aroma of the Italian food he had cooked, Kyuhyun snuck out of the bedroom to taste the sauce again.

 

As he quickly dips his pinkie into the tomato and basil sauce and blowing to soothe the burn, the door bell rings again.

 

Sucking on his pinkie as he answers the door, Kyuhyun freezes at seeing who is standing on the other side.

 

Dressed in a leather jacket with a red scarf tightly wrapped around his neck and lower face with tightish dark jeans that clung to his thighs, Donghae stood with a bottle of wine in his hands.

 

“Evening,” Donghae greets, voice slightly muffled due to the thick scarf.

 

Kyuhyun forgets his manners.

 

“Why are you here?” he demands around his pinkie, and Donghae laughs at his demand and comes forward.

 

Kyuhyun almost trips over himself to get out of the way so that Donghae could come inside.

 

Kyuhyun eyes his crush as he takes his scarf and jacket off to reveal a thin tartan shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into the dark jeans.

 

Kyuhyun slightly adores it when Donghae wears tartan.

 

“Is Siwon getting ready?” Donghae asks, completely at ease as he heads for the lounge area of the pension.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the bedroom door. “Yeah...?”

 

Donghae nods as he sits down on the sofa and waves for Kyuhyun to join him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t budge. “Why are you here?”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes as he smirks a little. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer and walks as calmly as he can to the bedroom, ignoring the soft chuckle Donghae makes as he leaves.

 

Once in the safety of the bedroom, Kyuhyun races into the bathroom to see Siwon drying himself.

 

“Why is Donghae here?” he demands as he shuts the door.

 

Siwon looks surprised for a split second, and then he grins at Kyuhyun, dropping the towel into the hamper.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself not to look at his boyfriend’s handsome and naked body.

 

“He’s joining us tonight,” Siwon tells him as he moved closer, backing Kyuhyun into the door.

 

And cue Kyuhyun’s heart trying to escape.

 

“When you say, ‘join us’,” Kyuhyun hesitantly begins, swallowing as Siwon cradles his jaw and peppers soft and short kisses to his parted lips.

 

“If you still want this, then I mean for dinner AND in our bed,” Siwon finishes, and Kyuhyun helplessly moans against his mouth, hands clutching at his arms.

 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun moans, anticipation coursing through him as Siwon kisses him properly.

 

 Siwon smiles into their kiss and pulls away before it can get too heated.

 

“Set the table and I’ll be out soon,” Siwon whispers as Kyuhyun tries to calm down.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyuhyun leaves to face Donghae.

 

Not making eye contact with him, Kyuhyun does as he’s been told and begins to set the small table.

 

During his absence, Donghae had turned the flat screen TV, and as Kyuhyun worked with his back to him, he could feel the male watching him rather than what was playing.

 

As Kyuhyun returned to the table to set the down the salad dish ready, he felt Donghae come up behind him, causing him to freeze.

 

 “You know how wine should be served,” Donghae whispered as he pressed against Kyuhyun’s back slightly, the wine in question being placed on the table in front of him.

 

Taking the barely chilled bottle, Kyuhyun turned slowly. Donghae didn’t move away, and Kyuhyun dropped his eyes to look down at the bottle.

 

“It’s a Merlot,” Kyuhyun mumbles as he inspects the red wine. “That’ll go well with the sauce Siwon’s made.”

 

“It’s not as cold as it was, so do you have a something to put it in?” Donghae asks, as his hands cover Kyuhyun’s holding the bottle.

 

Heartbeat skyrocketing, Kyuhyun shook his head as he tried to edge around him.

 

“Merlot should be served at room temperature after it being chilled,” he says as Donghae gently tugs for him to still.

 

“Don’t be so nervous,” the male chastises teasingly, and Kyuhyun feels his cheeks warm as he looks up to see Donghae smiling at him.

 

“So you did remember the wine,” Siwon teases as he passes them and Kyuhyun can’t help but jerk away from Donghae at Siwon’s sudden entrance.

 

As Kyuhyun hurries away to get some glasses, he listens to Donghae and Siwon poke fun at each other.

 

After taking the glasses to the table, he stands and watches as Siwon feeds Donghae a long piece of Tagliatelle that had been slowly boiling while he quickly showered.

 

Kyuhyun felt a strange sense of ease at seeing the picture.

 

“Cooked?” Siwon prompted as Donghae chewed.

 

“Do you think he’ll be able to tell the difference?” Kyuhyun jokes now that he’s feeling less on edge and nervous.

 

Donghae shoots him a look at the jibe and nods his head.

 

Siwon waves for Kyuhyun to come over. “You try it too, just to be sure.”

 

“I’m capable of telling when pasta is cooked or not!” Donghae defends himself.

 

Kyuhyun snorts playfully as he begins to blow on the steaming pasta piece.

 

Donghae nudges his shoulder as he began to taste it, causing the Tagliatelle to fall off the fork Siwon was holding and slap and stick to Kyuhyun’s chin.

 

Kyuhyun shot the pair twin looks of disgust as he picked at the pasta whilst they sniggered.

 

“It’s cooked,” he huffs as wipes his face as he leaves them to pour the wine out.

 

As he pours the first glass, Donghae takes a seat as Siwon drains the pasta.

 

“How much do you want?” Kyuhyun asks him, knowing full well the male can’t tolerate wine.

 

“Just a little,” he says, cheeks just turning a hint of pink as Kyuhyun smirks.

 

“Merlot isn’t too bitter,” he educates him in a light tone as he pours a small amount for him.

 

Donghae eyes the glass with suspicion.

 

“I’m sure that last wine I had before was a Merlot and it was pretty bitter,” Donghae argues, and Kyuhyun sets the bottle down to take a quick drink of his own.

 

Donghae watches him as he swallows it.

 

“It’s slightly bitter, but that’s because it hasn’t been allowed to air for long. But it’s drinkable.” Kyuhyun tells him and rolls his eyes at the disgruntled look that appears on the older male’s face.

 

“I think I’ll have water.”

 

“Then why did you bring it?”

 

“Because I asked him too,” Siwon cuts in before their bickering could escalate, his hands carrying a plate each with the third one expertly balanced on his inner forearm.

 

Kyuhyun quickly takes that to prevent any accidents from happening and Siwon sends him a smile as he hands Donghae his plate of food.

 

“Dude, when were you able to cook like this?” Donghae gapes as his inhales the mouth-watering aroma.

 

Siwon ignored the comment and urged for them to tuck in.

 

Kyuhyun poured him his glass and eased into his seat, shaking his head slightly at the moan of appreciation that Donghae made as he had his first mouthful. 

 

As they ate in silence, with the TV acting as background noise, Kyuhyun began to wonder how the night was going to pan out.

 

Were they just going to eat, let it digest, and then fall into bed with each other?

 

How do you go about to performing a threesome anyway?

 

Kyuhyun got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Donghae gagging on the wine; it was Siwon’s raucous laughter that snapped him out of his thoughts to see Donghae’s disgusted expression as he handed Siwon his wine glass.

 

“Still no sign of you developing a sophisticated palette,” Siwon chuckles into his wine glass, and Donghae thumps his shoulder with his fist as revenge.

 

“Next time, I’ll just bring beer over and you can try to develop your palette!”

 

“I don’t mind beer.”

 

Donghae scoffs at that.

 

“I don’t!”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at their antics, and tries not to down his drink from the sudden fluttering of nerves in his stomach.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun glared at the pair of them.

 

“I told you I wasn’t going in the hot tub in this freezing weather,” he reminds Siwon of what he said yesterday, moving out of the way as Donghae splashed at him.

 

“You haven’t lived life until you experience being in a hot tub in cold weather,” Donghae calls from where he’s lounging in the hot tub.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the steam coming off the water and the white puffs of air coming from himself as he breathes.

 

“You’re going to freeze as soon as you get out,” he deadpans.

 

Siwon stands up, the water and steam doing nothing but clouding Kyuhyun’s argument as he watches the water run down his bare chest.

 

“Take the dressing gown off,” he instructs softly as he moves to get out.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the front of the gown tightly, backing away slowly.

 

“You already changed, so you may as well join us,” Donghae encourages, eyes fixed on Kyuhyun as Siwon moves towards him.

 

Kyuhyun pushes Siwon’s hands away as he moves to disrobe him.

 

“But it’s cold!” he whines, trying to hide a smile as he continues to play against them.

 

“He’s acting,” Siwon calls back to Donghae as he began to reassure him, and Kyuhyun gasps as he yanks open his gown.

 

“Just wait until you get in this hot tub,” Donghae threatens, voice low, and Kyuhyun glances past Siwon to see the heated look in his eyes.

 

Siwon strips him off the gown and flings it inside the pension and shuts the glass door.

 

Kyuhyun shivers from the cold night air, but it’s not as cold as it was last night.

 

Siwon’s warm palm presses against his naked back and urges him towards the tub.

 

“Get in, Kyuhyun.” He whispers in his ear from behind him.

 

Kyuhyun stares at Donghae, whose look of desire was looking more untamed with every passing second as he waits for Kyuhyun to get in.

 

Siwon’s hand leaves him once he’s standing in the tub and Kyuhyun slowly sinks down into the hot bubbling water, moving to sit in the corner next to Donghae’s.

 

“Sit near him, Kyuhyun.” Siwon instructs again as he gets in, and Kyuhyun swallows the lump as he sees the look on his boyfriend’s face.

 

_Looks like it’s about to start...._ Kyuhyun thinks to himself as he carefully moves next to Donghae.

 

Donghae lightly splashed at him, the hot water causing him to gasp as it hit the part where his chest that hadn’t been wet yet.

 

“Not so bad is it?” The male whispers as he leans closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head and sinks further into the water, his legs stretching out so that his feet tangle with Siwon’s.

 

Siwon surprises him by moving them out of the way.

 

A little hurt, Kyuhyun frowns at him. “Why did you move?”

 

“So that I’m not in the way,” Siwon tells him, his eyes focused on the male beside him, and Kyuhyun stiffens as Donghae’s hand lightly runs up his thigh beneath the water.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun questions hesitantly, unsure how he should respond to Donghae with him watching.

 

“You can do anything you want,” Siwon reassures him, tone dropping as he fixes his gaze on Kyuhyun. “I’ve already told Donghae what he’s not allowed to do.”

 

Curiosity piqued, Kyuhyun looks at Donghae as the male’s hand plays with the hem of his boxer shorts since Siwon didn’t think to inform him to bring swimwear. “What are you not allowed to do?”

 

“I’m not allowed to come until Siwon tells me to,” Donghae answers him, his nails digging into his thigh and pulling down lightly.

 

Kyuhyun breathes harshly through his nose at the scratch down his thigh and parts his legs naturally when Donghae’s hand goes to explore, just like the time in the car.

 

“Isn’t that rule a little harsh?” Kyuhyun gasps out as Donghae’s hand cups him, the wet material useless, and Kyuhyun rocks slightly into his hand as Donghae touches him.

 

“We’ll see how much you can test my restraint before we decide if it’s harsh or not,” Donghae chuckles deeply against Kyuhyun’s ear, his breath warming Kyuhyun and sending a shiver down his spine as Donghae slipped his boxers from off his hips.

 

As Kyuhyun lifted up and helped Donghae remove it, Siwon was smiling as Kyuhyun shyly dropped his soaked boxers over the side of the tub.

 

“Don’t be nervous or shy,” his boyfriend comforted him as Donghae began to mouth at his damp neck.

 

“Easier said than done,” Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath as he tilted his neck to allow Donghae more room.

 

As Donghae kissed and nipped at his shoulder, his hand rose to explore his soft chest.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burned as he began to squirm, cursing himself in his head for being sensitive.

 

“Touch him, Kyuhyun.” Siwon orders softly and Kyuhyun turns his body slightly so that he can feel the male’s exposed chest. This allowed Donghae access to the base of his throat and Kyuhyun moaned softly as he began to lightly kiss there.

 

Donghae curled him further against his body as his hands ran down his back, and Kyuhyun glanced at Siwon as he slowly moved to straddle Donghae’s lap.

 

Siwon’s eyes were hooded slightly as he lounged back against the side of the tub, and he gave Kyuhyun an encouraging nod as he fully sat down on Donghae’s thighs, the male’s boxers the only barrier between them.

 

“Much better,” Donghae purrs softly as his hands roam down Kyuhyun’s spine, and Kyuhyun arches against him as his hands rest on his ass.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth is parched, and the heat is starting to make him light headed, but that can also be due to Donghae kissing his neck again, a pleasure spot found as Kyuhyun jerks in his hold, trying not to moan so much as Donghae began to suck and nip at his neck.

 

“M-marks,” he pants out on warning. “Don’t make them obvious.”

 

“Ignore him, Donghae.” Siwon calmly orders over the little sounds Kyuhyun was making as Donghae pulled from him. “Mark him.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands latch into Donghae’s damp hair as the male made a little groaning sound as he darted back to leave a small hickey.

 

Kyuhyun hissed at the sting of the mark, but the fact that he now has Donghae’s mark on him sent a lick of arousal straight to his cock.

 

Kyuhyun needed to kiss him.

 

Seeing the male’s red parted lips as he grinned smugly up at him, Kyuhyun desperately needed to know how it felt to have them against his own.

 

He caught Donghae by surprise by kissing him messily.

 

Donghae’s hands clutched his ass cheeks as he moaned against Kyuhyun’s mouth and tried to meet Kyuhyun’s eagerness.

 

It was sloppy, but Kyuhyun couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Cradling Donghae’s face, Kyuhyun forced himself to calm down and moaned softly as Donghae carefully took his lower lip between his teeth and slightly tugged.

 

Before he knew it, Donghae had turned the kiss into a slow and lazy exploration of sensation, and Kyuhyun was starting to go mad from it.

 

Opening his eyes as they parted to breathe, Kyuhyun saw the intensity of desire on Donghae’s face and he shuddered as he locked lips with him again, needing to feel how much Donghae wanted him just as much as Kyuhyun wanted him.

 

He felt Siwon come up behind him, and they paused so that they could see what Siwon was going to do.

 

Kyuhyun yelped in surprise as Siwon moved one of Donghae’s hands from his ass and to the inside of his thigh.

 

“You’ve gotten so hard already?” Siwon whispers to him as Donghae presses a kiss to Kyuhyun’s parted lips, his tongue flicking out to taste him as Kyuhyun blushed at his boyfriend’s accuracy.

 

Donghae doesn’t allow Kyuhyun to answer him when Kyuhyun shyly touched his tongue against Donghae’s, using that as an opening to passionately kiss him.

 

But he does feel Siwon move to sit down next to them, watching them.

 

Donghae’s hand on his thigh leaves and Kyuhyun groans loudly as he grips his hard length.

 

Parting to breathe properly, Kyuhyun dropped his head onto Donghae’s shoulder as he began to stroke him firmly, the water sloshing a little due to the strokes.

 

“Twist just under and on his head, he likes that.” Siwon murmurs to Donghae, and Kyuhyun hisses and arches as the male follows his boyfriend’s direction.

 

“Don’t help him,” Kyuhyun moans out as he turns his face to glare at his smirking boyfriend.

 

“Why not?” Siwon chuckles.

 

“Because you know I won’t last!” Kyuhyun hisses at him before choking on a moan as Donghae’s other hand moved to fondle his ballsack.

 

“Siwon, move his face so I can watch him,” Donghae asks and his voice is unexpectedly thick with his Mokpo accent.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers at the sound of it as Siwon gently lifts his head.

 

He’s always had a thing for Donghae speaking in his natural accent instead of the Seoul one.

 

Even more so when he speaks dialectical terms; it sounds so rough and sexy. Just like now.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands were diving into the water and slipping beneath Donghae’s waistband.

 

For the first time all night, Donghae reacted just how Kyuhyun’s been reacting, and the power of it sent Kyuhyun dizzy as he explored with his fingers how Donghae’s erect cock felt.

 

“Remember the rule, Hae,” Siwon sing-songs, and Kyuhyun smirked at the curse Donghae uttered under his breath as he watched Kyuhyun watch himself in the water.

 

“Do you want me to make him come here or in the bedroom?” Donghae groans out, and Kyuhyun shakes his head as the male’s hands work his cock with a new found purpose than the teasing he had been doing.

 

Kyuhyun knows he’s screwed at the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Make him come here,” Siwon confirms.

 

Kyuhyun tries to jerk Donghae off, but the male’s boxers are blocking his efforts and Donghae looks relieved as Kyuhyun gives up to latch onto his shoulders as he began to rock up into Donghae’s hand.

 

To add more torture, Donghae’s mouth makes itself friendly with his nipples and Kyuhyun reaches out for Siwon, gripping his hand as he tries to fight against the glorious pleasure Donghae was giving him.

 

“You’re going to fight?” Siwon muses curiously as Kyuhyun holds his hand in a deathgrip.

 

“Don’t want it to end,” Kyuhyun pants out as he shuts his eyes in bliss as his fighting spirit chips away from the way Donghae’s tongue plays with his nipple.

 

“It won’t end,” Siwon promises.

 

Donghae bites him to confirm it as Kyuhyun begins to tense and his rocking gets more erratic.

 

Kyuhyun yanks Donghae’s face away by his hair and kisses him desperately as he chases after that tingling release that Donghae is giving to him.

 

As he starts to come, Kyuhyun pants against Donghae’s mouth, moaning in pleasure as Donghae eases him through it with his strokes and gentle kisses to his lips.

 

Siwon presses a kiss to his hand and Kyuhyun slumps against Donghae in post-orgasmic bliss.

 

“He gets cuddly by the way,” Siwon laughs as Kyuhyun nuzzles against Donghae, choosing to ignore his boyfriend’s comment.

 

“He seems the type,” Donghae laughs as he wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s back.

 

“Take me to bed,” he whispers to them, and he can feel Donghae swallow at his words.

 

Donghae’s the one who carries him from the hot tub and to the bedroom.

 

Siwon had came ahead to get everything ready, and while he went to get them towels to dry off a little, Donghae propped Kyuhyun up against the closed bedroom door to kiss him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled into the gentle kiss, hands softly caressing wherever they could reach as Donghae’s hands tightened their grip on his butt.

 

A sudden sound of a towel making contact broke their kiss as well as Donghae jerking slightly.

 

“What was that for?!” Donghae whines in pain, turning them both around to face the culprit.

 

“For dripping on the floor,” Siwon says with a small smirk, and Donghae huffs slightly about how it’s not his fault his boxers were dripping water everywhere.

 

“Well, strip then,” Kyuhyun whispers as he tightens his hold around Donghae’s body.

 

Donghae gives him a smouldering look and drops him on the bed, causing Kyuhyun to bounce down with a soft grunt.

 

As Donghae removed the dripping boxers from him, Siwon grabbed them and flung the towel at Kyuhyun.

 

“Dry him,” he tells Kyuhyun as he heads back into the bathroom.

 

Donghae smiles at him as Kyuhyun shuffles towards him and begins to dry off his body.

 

He uses the opportunity to indulge in having a thorough look and feel of Donghae’s body.

 

By the time Siwon comes back, naked as well, Donghae has Kyuhyun pinned to the bed, body pressed flush against Kyuhyun’s, and both kissing again as Kyuhyun tried to fight to get on top with Donghae keeping him pressed down.

 

Wrapping his leg around Donghae’s waist, Kyuhyun tries to shift the male over.

 

Donghae chuckles low in the back of his throat, breaking their kiss as he pins Kyuhyun’s wrists to the mattress.

 

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun whines as he spies his boyfriend watching them with a look of amusement. “Tell him to move.”

 

Siwon doesn’t say anything to help Kyuhyun. In fact, all he does is move to lie down next to them.

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Donghae asks him as Siwon plays with Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun lifts his head up to steal a kiss from his boyfriend, and Siwon languidly kisses back as Donghae watches them.

 

“Donghae is going to take you tonight,” Siwon whispers down to him and Kyuhyun’s eyes snap open to stare at his boyfriend in shock.

 

Apparently, Donghae didn’t know that either because he let out a surprised noise.

 

“Dude, are you okay with that?” Donghae asks and shifts off Kyuhyun to lie down on his other side so that Kyuhyun was in the middle of them.

 

Siwon nods and Kyuhyun searches his boyfriend’s face for any sign he’s just saying it because he may feel compelled too, but he sees nothing but raw want and sureness.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Siwon asks him and Kyuhyun swallows, aware of Donghae watching him.

 

Stomach alight with butterflies, Kyuhyun nods.

 

Siwon gives him a reassuring kiss as Donghae presses little kisses to his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun starts to feel choked up from the attention.

 

They settle into a position that allows room for Donghae to prepare him with Kyuhyun on his elbows and knees, and Siwon moves his hair out of the way of his view as Kyuhyun takes him into his mouth as Donghae slowly gets to work with experienced fingers.

Kyuhyun wants to ask Donghae if he learnt his technique from being with Hyukjae, but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

 

Apparently, Siwon doesn’t have the same worry.

 

“Do this often with Hyukjae still?” his boyfriend asks curiously and Kyuhyun pulls away from him in shock.

 

Donghae’s fingers briefly still.

 

“Not anymore,” he answers as his fingers begin to move again, and Kyuhyun gives Siwon a look to shut up.

 

Thankfully, his boyfriend does.

 

Siwon doesn’t allow Kyuhyun to make him come, he always stops him when he gets too close, and before long, Kyuhyun can’t concentrate on him as Donghae’s fingers flutter from inside him.

 

By the end of the first round, after Kyuhyun was pounded from behind with Siwon forcing him to concentrate on sucking his cock, Kyuhyun was shaking from the need to come, since neither of them was allowing him to.

 

As Siwon wiped away with his thumb what Kyuhyun had failed to swallow properly due to Donghae’s deliberate rough handling, he murmured for Kyuhyun to straddle Donghae and convince him into fucking him again.

 

Donghae played his role well, not caving to Kyuhyun’s ministrations or kisses straight away. It was only when Kyuhyun began to get rough with him did Donghae start to crack.

 

Shoving him, Donghae’s back flew down to mattress with Kyuhyun’s hands keeping him pressed there.

 

“You want to fuck me again, so come on,” Kyuhyun eggs on as his nails dig in and he drags them down the male’s broad chest, delighting in the twist of pain and moan of pleasure Donghae makes.

 

Kyuhyun purposely rubs his ass against Donghae’s hard cock, letting out a moan as he feels him slip between his cheeks.

 

He gasps as Siwon slaps his butt cheek, the sting and the action causing Kyuhyun to jerk down against Donghae, causing the male to moan and grip his hips to halt his movements.

 

Siwon does it again and Kyuhyun crumples onto Donghae’s chest, body quivering from the arousing sting.

 

“Fuck him,” Siwon whispers into Kyuhyun’s ear, hand squeezing his spanked cheek.

 

And Kyuhyun does just that.

 

 

 

The roaring screams of their fans deafen him, despite the earpiece he wears, but Kyuhyun can’t help but feel his heart swell from the love they’re still getting from their fans.

 

As he waves to the fans in the upper tier where Donghae and Hyukjae had waved goodbye, he reacts too late to Donghae approaching him.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun murmurs to him, smile fixed on his face as he continues to wave while Donghae walks him backwards whilst hugging him.

 

Donghae’s hands press tightly to his back, holding him as close as he could whilst they walked.

 

“Siwon’s going to kill you for that stunt,” Donghae whispers back, referring to the incident during Sunny where Kyuhyun avoided his hug, but accepted Donghae’s.

 

“You mean he’s going to sulk.”

 

“I mean,” Donghae stresses, smiling at Ryeowook as he pretends that he’s currently not teasing Kyuhyun’s lower back with his finger trying to dip under the waistband of his trousers, “you better start preparing yourself for later.”

 

Kyuhyun forces a smile to his lips and bites back the shiver that ran down his spine as Donghae pulls away from him, and as he watches Donghae run away to play with another member, he spies Siwon watching him.

 

And that’s when Kyuhyun remembers what was meant to be happening later that night.

 

The glint in Siwon’s eyes tells Kyuhyun everything he needs to know.

 

And so does the knowing smirk on Donghae’s face.

 

He’s in trouble, and since Siwon had invited Donghae back into their bed again, Siwon is going to use the male to torment Kyuhyun.

 

And as they learned from that night in the pension, Donghae excels in the art of teasing Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun learnt that Siwon had a fixation over Donghae’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun smiles and waves to the fans again.

 

He and Siwon had developed a mutual adoration over the other man after that night at the pension. A new relationship had been created between the three, and at the moment, he and Siwon had been discussing it, and Donghae.

 

Things were starting to change a little, but nothing too sudden.

 

Maybe that’s why Kyuhyun enjoyed playing around with the two lately.

 

Glancing at his boyfriend to find him still watching him, Kyuhyun’s smile grew.

 

He can’t wait to see what will happen next.

 

 

 


End file.
